Euthanasie : crime ou délivrance?
by Tinga Bella
Summary: OS  .  Bella Swan doit prendre une décision même si cela va contre la lois . Comment montré à une personne qu'on l'aime plus que tout ?All Human


**Titre : Euthanasie : Un crime ou une délivrance ?**

**Auteur : Tinga Bella**

**Bêta : Galswinthe**

**rated :**T

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire a existé dans d'autre condition il s'agit de l'affaire de Mme Humbert. Il s'agit d'une mère qui a décidé malgré le crime que cela représente de mettre fin au jour de son fils qui ne voulait que cela. Je ne fais que modifier quelques petites choses.**

**Ceci est la deuxième édition d'Euthanasie : Crime ou délivrance ?**

* * *

*** PDV Bella ***

Comme chaque jour, j'étais sur ce parking, comme chaque jour, je sortais de la voiture la boule au ventre. Cet endroit nous détruisait tous, ma mère, mon père. Qui sera le suivant ?

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans, brune, fine, et depuis 9 mois je partage ma vie avec mon homme : Edward Cullen.

Le lieu où je me trouve ? et bien ce lieu c'est l'hôpital. Je rends visite à mon père Charlie Swan, shérif de Forks, enfin plus maintenant, mon père est dans un état végétatif, il semble avoir ses capacités intellectuelles, mais ne peut plus parler, bouger. Pourquoi était-il dans cette état?

Tout simplement parce que lors d'un cambriolage une balle perdue a atteint mon père en pleine tête mais au lieu de le tuer, elle a endommagée son cerveau le plongeant dans une « non » vie.

Je sortis de mon véhicule et pris mon courage à deux mains avant de rentrer dans ce lieu qui me retirait ma famille. Je pris le premier ascenseur, appuyais sur le « 2 ». Une fois à l'étage je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon père.

Une fois devant la chambre 217, je pris une inspiration et ouvris la porte.

**_ Bonjours papa.**

Je me rapprochais de lui et déposais un bisou sur son front. Je me couchais à ses côtés, pris ses mains dans les miennes. C'était une habitude que j'avais maintenant depuis l'accident.

Dans cet hôpital , j'ai vu ma mère mourir d'un cancer généralisé , enfin généralisé il ne l'était pas mais nous l'avions découvert trop tard , du coup nous n'avions rien pût faire pour la garder prés de nous . Renée Swan était morte le jour de mes 10 ans .

Un coup à la porte, se fit entendre et me sortie par la même occasion des mes sombres pensées .

**_ Entre Chéri.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon homme. Il salua comme il se doit mon père, nous ne changions rien à nos habitude. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

Il prit une chaise pour s'installer à nos côtés.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux, après avoir embrasser mon père sur le front .

**_ Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?**

**_ Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdue je dois l'avouer.**

**_ As-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?**

**_ Oui, je crois que je vais le faire.**

Il sortit de son sac une feuille de papier, et un stylo il me tendit les deux. Je me mis à rédiger la lettre.

_Monsieur le Président,_

_Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je vous écris cette lettre car je me retrouve dans une situation que je ne peux régler moi-même. Mon père Charlie Swan, shérif de Forks se trouve suite à un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, une balle l'a touché au niveau de la tête. Cette balle ne l'a pas tué, mais cela aurait était bien mieux pour tout le monde. J'aime mon père de tout mon cœur c'est ma seul famille ma mère étant morte il y a déjà quelques années. Seulement le voir ainsi, me suppliant silencieusement, souffrir ainsi, me lacère le cœur. Nous souffrons tous. J'ai accepté de voir mon père partir, mais pour cela il faut que vous m'autorisiez à mettre fin à ce calvaire qui est le notre._

_Je vous en supplie de bien vouloir nous délivrer._

_Veillez agréer, Monsieur le Président, l'expression de ma sincère considération._

_Isabella Swan._

Mes larmes débordèrent tout au long de la rédaction de la lettre. Mais une chose est sûre, j'aime mon père et je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi nous ne sommes pas aussi cruels avec les animaux alors pourquoi pas avec les être humain. Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple de le voir mourir, mais ce sera mieux.

*** Quelque jours plus tard ***

Cela faisait 6 jours que j'avais écrit ma lettre, j'attendais la réponse avec beaucoup de stresse. J'ouvris ma boîte aux lettres. Entre la pile de facture je trouvais la lettre tant attendu. Je rentrai rapidement e l'ouvris.

_Mademoiselle Swan,_

_J'ai pris acte de votre demande, j'ai bien conscience de la difficulté de votre situation. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à mettre fin à la vie de votre père…_

Je ne continuais pas la lecture, je m'écroulais au sol en pleur. Je pris mon portable et composais le numéros d'Edward.

**_Bella !**

**_ Il refuse, il ne veut pas, je…** dis-je en pleurant.

**_ J'arrive chérie, ne bouge pas.**

Et en effet il arriva rapidement. Il me prit sur ses genoux, et me plaqua contre lui. Il prit la lettre et la lut.

**_ Chérie, on va parler à mon père, on ne va pas laisser Charlie comme ça.**

**_ D'accord.**

Il me leva et nous partîmes à la villa. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, Edward me laissa avec Esmée. Quelques minutes plus tard il revient en compagnie de Carlisle.

_** Bella, vien****s**** ici ma puce**, me dit-il.

Je me détachais d'Esmée et m'approchais de lui, il me prit sur ces genoux. M'entoura de ses bras.

**_ Je peux faire quelque chose. J'ai fait médecine pour guérir,pour voir souffrir mes patients , ça jamais . Ce que moi je vois c'est que mon Charlie et toi souffraient beaucoup, ce n'est pas juste. Ton père souhaite mourir, tu souhaites le voir ne plus souffrir et ce même si tu ne veux pas voir disparaître le dernier membre de ta famille . Je peux mettre fin à ce calvaire grâce à de la morphine. Il s'endormira pour ne plus se réveiller ce sera une mort douce.**

**_ Tu ne risques rien ?**

**_ Les conséquences je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir les gens, et si pour cela il faut que je vois mon meilleur ami mourir et l'accompagner je le ferai, ce n'est qu'un métier, la famille est plus importante que le reste.**

**_ Je veux ça. J'aime mon père mais le voir souffrir ainsi n'est pas humain. C 'est pas une vie.**

**_ Nous allons organiser ça ma puce, et tu resteras avec nous. Tu viendras vivre à la villa .**

*** Une semaine plus tard ***

Nous étions réunis dans la chambre de mon père. Je lui avais exposé ce que nous allons faire. Ses yeux me remerciaient silencieusement.

**_ Je t'aime papa, tu as été le meilleur. Je sais que où que tu sois tu seras près de moi, et que tu seras dans mon cœur pour toujours. Avec Edward nous sommes heureux et nous allons nous marier. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là ce jour-là. Je sais que toi aussi. Nous penserons à toi le jour toujours et a jamais mon papa .**

Je fis signe à Carlisle. Il injecta la morphine dans la perfusion .

Je me couchais près de lui. Lui chuchotant inlassablement « je t'aime. »

L'électrocardiogramme, fit le « BIP » final. Mes larmes coulèrent.

**_ Je t'aime.**

Edward m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y réfugiais en pleur. J'entendis les autre faire leurs adieux à mon père.

Mon père était libre, libéré de cette souffrance. Je n'avais plus de parents , mais je sais qu'ils ne soufraient plus , ils étaient la quelque part a me regarder , me guider , et j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'ils étaient fier de moi .

*** PDV Externe ***

Carlisle avait perdu son travail, mais ne regrettait pas son geste. Bien au contraire , lors du procès il avait exposé son argumentation avec brio. Certes il n'avait pas réussit a sauver son métier mais comme il l'avais à Bella , la famille , l'amour était plus important .

Edward soutint sa femme tout le long du procès, il fut près à aller en prison avec se sont mariés le jour de l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Bella , en leur hommage .

Le procès se solda par un non lieu. Le jury jugea que leur acte partait d'un bon sentiment , toute fois plus jamais ils ne devraient recommencés .

Une enfant naquît quelque temps plus tard répondant au nom de Renesmée Carlie Cullen . Il mélange harmonieux entre le nom des parents d'Edward et de Bella .

* * *

**Dites-moi se que vous en pensez.**

**(N/A) : je tiens à préciser certaines choses, je ferai la même chose, nous sommes cruels entre nous, lorsque les animaux souffrent nous leur donnons le droit de mourir. Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose pour les être humain ? Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire mais je le ferai tout de même si je me retrouve dans cette situation, et je voudrais que l'on fasse la même chose pour moi. Rassurez-vous je ne suis ni sadique, ni maso. Je suis juste un être humain.**

N/R : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le point de vue de Tinga et suis pour le fait de laisser partir nos proches pour qu'ils ne souffrent plus quand la médecine ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. Si un jour cela devait m'arriver et bien j'aimerai partir sans souffrances. Je trouve inhumain de maintenir les personnes qui nous sont chères en vie s'ils veulent partir. Si un jour il y a un vote pour le droit à l'euthanasie je voterai pour mais je crains que ce ne soit qu'un rêve... Dans d'autres pays : la Belgique et les Pays-Bas (1er pays à avoir légalisé l'euthanasie en 2001) ce droit est légale mais en France, elle n'est seulement « euthanasie passive tolérée » ainsi qu'en Suède, Norvège, Danemark, Allemagne, Autriche, Hongrie, Slovénie, Espagne et en Suisse (interdit l'euthanasie active mais autorise l'assistance au suicide). Le pire est en Pologne, Royaume-Unis, République Tchèque, Italie, Grèce et Portugal où là elle est interdite. Informations prises sur Internet.

**Bisous et merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Tinga Bella**


End file.
